Colour of His Eyes
by Mistress Arts
Summary: Shonen ai. Heero is a lonely school boy who is partnered with the teen model Wufei.
1. chapter 1

Pairings: 5+1 Warnings: fluff?, angst? OOC, AU, attempted suicide, um. shonen ai Disclaimer: Alas, the Gundam Wing characters are not mine, they just visit the lonely girl every now and then.  
  
This is my first GW fic, and it is unbeta'd, so if you find mistakes, like I think that I consistently change from past to present, or if you are bored, or feel up to a challenge, I would love it if someone was my beta. Yeah, I'm kinda pathetic, but hey! I'm nervous! Anywho, I hope you enjoy this fic, and if not, then sorry.  
  
Colour of His Eyes  
  
There were five minutes left until the bell rang and then the long day at school would be done with. Heero Yuy slumped lower in his desk. Five minutes were still too long.  
"Okay class! Listen up!" Miss Noin clapped for attention. "Before class ends, I'm going to split the class into pairs. No, you can't pick your own partner," Noin glared at one of her students, who bashfully made his way back to his desk. "The pairs are: Micky and Mike; Jim and George; Anna and Jill; Duo and Zoë; Trowa and Quatre; Ryan and Maggie; Davis and Tai; Melissa and Megan; Heero and Wufei; Denise and Belle; Jo and Emma. Please remember your partners for tomorrow!"  
Heero paid little attention to Miss Noin, watching the hands of the clock instead. Ten, nine, eight, seven-  
"Heero."  
Heero started, not hearing the person approaching. He turned around to look at the interrupter.  
Chang Wufei was a teen model. Simply put, he was perfect. Flawless cocoa skin, silky black hair pulled into a loose tie at the back of his neck, black eyes that pierced into the very soul, and every secret desire that lurked there. Wufei had a sleek, muscular body, full of confidence and esteem. Heero stared at him, unable to say anything. He finally opened his mouth to form words.  
The bell rang, shattering Heero's thoughts. He swivelled his head to see the clock. Home time. Hurriedly, he gathered his books, eager to leave the building, to get away from the prying eyes of the school body. Before Wufei could say anything, Heero was already out of the room.  
  
Heero took the long way home, walking slowly, head down, feet dragging. He dreaded going home as much as he did school. It was so lonely at his house, with no one around; lonely at school, surrounded by uncaring people. In all the time that he loved in the small town Hillerton, he had been unable to make any friends. Too shy and low self-esteem, he could not seem to approach the others to talk. He sighed. His house came into view.  
It was a small, two-story building, two bedrooms and bathrooms, a kitchen and a living room. The backyard was spacious, though, and he could spend hours lying on his back, gazing up into the sky. He was proud of his backyard. Over the years, he worked on the yard, transforming it to be his hide-away, a place where he felt safe and calm. Hedges, neatly trimmed, grew along the fence on the left and right. Four oak trees were towards the back fence. Japanese lanterns hung from the trees and hedges. There was a rock path leading from the house to the corner, where a small rock garden was. A bench sat facing a couple of chairs, with a table in between, in the middle of the yard.  
The door creaked as Heero entered his house. Stepping inside, he set his backpack down, and began his night alone in the empty home.  
  
"Man, just your luck to be partners with Yuy. That sucks," Duo Maxwell exclaimed to his friends.  
Sitting at a table in the exact center of the food court, four young boys were gathered. Duo, along with Wufei, faced Quatre Winner and Trowa Barton; all four of them were close friends, and enjoyed eating at the mall together often.  
"Yes, I agree." Quatre spread his napkin across his lap. "He is, different. Be careful around him."  
Wufei rolled his eyes. "Look, I don't know why you're so concerned. It's only for one project, and besides," he added smugly, "I am a big boy, certainly able to defend myself against Yuy."  
"Well, that is true." Quatre scrunched his nose, and changes the subject. "I am worried about our next campaign. Timothy thinks that there is something missing, but he doesn't know what. Do think it's me?"  
Trowa hid a small smile over Quatre's horrified expression. Reassuringly, Trowa patted his hand, saying softly "Don't worry, little one."  
All sitting at that table were models like Wufei. Trowa, with his strong, silent strength; Quatre's blue eyes and blonde hair, a soft and sweet teen; Duo's chestnut braid and the mischievous look in his violet eyes; it was not hard to comprehend. They were some of the most famous models in the country.  
"Yeah Quat! No worries! Something's always wrong in Tim's eyes." Duo gestured with the ketchup bottle to further express his point. The boys ducked to escape the onslaught of flying red condiment. "You know? This is wrong, that is wrong, blah blah blah!"  
"Of course, Duo," Quatre soothed, trying to calm the energetic teen down.  
"And another thing-" "Shush!" Trowa whispered. Duo stopped and looked to what Trowa was staring at. "It's him!"  
The boys turned and watched as Heero walked across the food court, heading towards the other side, and disappeared into a book store.  
"I'm telling you, he's one strange dude, man," Duo's voice broke the silent reverie.  
Wufei stood up. "I'm going to talk to him."  
  
Well, how was that? Good? Bad? I know it was a little short, but I try harder to type longer next time. The fic is done, I just have to type it up and make changes to it. Please, leave a review and tell my what you think, and be gentle. See ya in a couple days! Mistress Arts 


	2. chapter 2

Hi ya guys! I am so happy! I got reviews! Eeek! This chapter should be longer, and I'll see if I can make it easier to read.  
  
Thanks to raverTECh (thanks for letting me know about the anonymous thing, didn't know), Mystic Dragon4, Box, Golden Rat, Starlit Hope (the answer is in a later chapter.I think), and CC for your wonderful reviews! I feel so loved!  
  
I love eggnog! Yes, it is a little early, but I just couldn't resist.  
  
Still don't own nothing, and focuses mostly on Wufei and Heero.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Heero slowly browsed the book store, his fingers sliding across the shelves full of books. This was his favourite store, where he could escape the harsh reality of the world. Here, he was not sneered at, or thrown out, but welcomed. Mr Li, the owner, was a kindly man, who always talked to Heero, even if the place was busy.  
"Ah, Mr Yuy! So you come!" Mr Li made his way over to Heero, smiling. Heero walked to meet him halfway. "You not come here for long while now! Me and Mrs. were getting worried!"  
Heero shrugged. "Homework."  
"Ah, yes, school work!" Mr Li waggled his finger at the boy. "Very very important!"  
He nodded. "Sure."  
"Anyway, come! Come! Have something for you!" The shop owner turned and went to the storage room in the back. He opened the door, gesturing for Heero to follow. "Come! Ah! Good!" Mr Li beamed as he came through the door. "Have something for you, thought you like!"  
Mr Li started to rummage through one of the many boxes filling the room. Heero could hear him mumbling, saying "Ah, come on! I know you in here!"  
Five minutes later, Mr Li shouted, and stood up holding a book in his hands. "Found it!"  
Heero looked at the book. "Ten Ways of Improving One's Self-Esteem?"  
"Yup! Thought you like!" Mr Li beamed.  
Not wanting to hurt the other's feelings, he took the book and thanked the man.  
"Okay! Enjoy!" Mr Li waved Heero out the doors.  
Turning his head, Heero waved back, not watching where he was going.  
"Ompf!" He ran into a very solid wall, book flying as he rebounded, landing on the floor. Mumbling an apology, he reached to grab his book, only not to find it. Looking up, he saw just who he ran into.  
Wufei. Holding his book.  
"Ten Ways of Improving One's Self-Esteem?" Wufei lifted an eyebrow.  
Heero flushed, glaring. "It was given to me, give it back."  
Wufei glanced down at Heero, then stretched out his hand. Heero glared at the offending appendage, getting up by himself. He glared at Wufei, through the thick bangs covering his most of his face. Wufei suddenly realized that he didn't know what colour the other boy's eyes were, and the thought bothered him.  
Heero shifted uneasily under the stare of Wufei. "Give me my book."  
Wufei blinked, looking at the book still in his hand. Shrugging, he tossed it at Heero, who gracefully caught it. Giving one more glare in Wufei's direction, Heero walked around him and left.  
  
"Afternoon, students!" Miss Noin called out, cheerfully.  
The last two periods of the day. Then the weekend. Heero stared at the clock; eighty minutes left.  
"Today, we will be working on our projects," she paced around the room, handing out large sheets, "please get together with your partner that I assigned you yesterday. Together, you must create a poster best depicting you and your buddy. You have these two periods today and the weekend. It will be due Monday."  
The class exploded into activity, desks scraping the wooden floor, kids talking excitedly about this or that.  
A desk was shoved next to his. Heero glared at it, glared at the boy sitting in it.  
Wufei glared back. A starring contest began, neither one giving a centimetre, until Miss Noin slammed her hand on the desk.  
"Work!"  
Both boys glared at her, who stared them down. Nodding, she left to bother another student.  
"Okay, so we have to make a poster." Wufei picked up the poster paper. "I'll use this side, and the other is yours."  
"Agreed."  
Wufei regarded him suspiciously. "And I'll do my half first."  
Heero shrugged. "Accepted."  
Still wary, Wufei started to draw. Interested in what was being drawn, Heero leaned over to watch. Slowly, a picture emerged. Chinese dragons were bordering the edges and down the middle. Some sort of crest, maybe his family's, was at the top, a katana at the bottom, and Wufei himself in the middle, standing proud and noble. A bell rang and was ignored. Details were seen to, shadows bringing life the picture to life.  
"Wufei, Heero, please put your desks back, as class is about to end." Miss Noin's voice returned the boys to reality.  
Heero coughed, embarrassed. He sought to leave, but couldn't as Wufei's desk blocked the way. Heero waited for him to move, yet Wufei seemed to enjoy where he was, not attempting to budge from his spot.  
"Wufei, move," Heero quietly told the Chinese boy.  
Wufei ignored him.  
"Now."  
Still, he did not move. So Heero placed his hands on the bar of Wufei's desk and pushed. Wufei smirked, thinking that the effort was useless. To his surprise, the desk slid easily back to its proper place. Wufei stared at Heero, who did not seem to have exerted much effort.  
The bell rang, and school was over. Hurriedly, Heero grabbed his stuff, and prepared to leave. He was stopped, though, by a hand on his arm. He followed the hand, to an arm, to a body belonging to Wufei, who looked shocked.  
"What?"  
Wufei shook his head, clearing his thoughts. "I'll finish my side tomorrow, then bring it to your house. Finish it and bring it to school Monday."  
"Agreed."  
  
Mr Li is one of my fav characters! I can picture him in my head so well! Yay! Another chapter done! Tell me if I made any mistakes please! I'll try to get the next one up soon!  
  
Mistress 


	3. chapter 3

Hello everyone! Sorry that it took me a little longer to put this chapter out. EXAMS SUCK!! So yeah, instead of typing up a chapter like I should, I studied. I know, I know. You all disappointed. But it's up now! Yea! Next might take even longer 'cause I'm going home, and then it's my birthday! Gonna go to the bar and sing karaoke! Like a dying cat!  
  
Look at all the reviews! [is blinded by the light] I see a Nashi, a Jessica White, a CatC10, another raverTECH!, a gundam06serenity, twice!, StarLit Hope returns, as does CC, and a drkwndz! Thank you Thank you! [waves hand like the Queen]  
  
Warnings: angsty in this part, and the POV may be confusing, as well as the time period.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The flash of the camera blinded the four models. They blinked and rubbed their eyes with the heel of their hands. They were standing in front of a Hawaiian backdrop, wearing Hawaiian shirts and khaki shorts, and lounging around for the shoot.  
"Man! I hate that damn flash!" Duo complained, trying in vain to see.  
"Stop your whining, just a few more pictures." Timothy McSquire re- adjusted the camera directed at Wufei, Duo, Trowa, and Quatre.  
"Hey, Wu-man! Earth to Wu-man! Come in!" Duo suddenly loomed in Wufei's eyes. He blinked. He could see Trowa and Quatre's worried faces behind the chattering loudmouth.  
"What?" A growl.  
"Well, you looked, distracted," Quatre exchanged glances with the others. "We were wondering what's wrong."  
"Just thinking." About the feel of Heero's arm in his hand, how muscular it was. He closed his eyes and growled, pushing away from the fake palm tree he was leaning against. He strolled away, heading for where the dressing rooms were kept, and entered the one marked "Chang." He locked the door, shutting out Timothy's enraged shout, the cries of his friends. The world.  
Why had he never noticed Heero before? He was always there, yet never acknowledged. There was something in the teen's manner that unnerved him. But what?  
  
Heero stared at the poster on the table in front of him. When he got the poster, he gave Wufei's side a mere glance, but was drawn to it, giving it a closer scrutiny. Wonderful. A faraway look entered his eyes as he carefully traced the designs etched on the paper. He felt like he could see past the pictures, the colours, and found happiness, love, cherishment, well-being; a general satisfaction with how life was going. Something that he was missing from his life, and never had its absence hurt as painful.  
  
Wufei stood outside the classroom, searching the faces of the crowd for Heero's. He only saw the other students making their way to class. Heero had not shown up to school that day.  
"Look, relax! The poster's only, like, 3% of our marks!" Duo joked, trying to cheer up his friend.  
"Yes. And besides, this is not your fault." Quatre placed his hand on Wufei's arm. "If losing the marks means so much, you could always make them up with a paper."  
Wufei, growled, tearing the blonde's hand off his arm. Quatre sighed, looked at Duo, and both walked into the classroom  
"You're worried about him, aren't you?" Trowa's voice drifted out of the chattering students.  
"Keneng."  
Trowa nodded. The ball rang, the hallway cleared, and yet no Heero. Wufei turned to go to class, when the sound of running feet echoed down the hall. A person was making their way through the corridor. No, not Heero. Just an office errand boy.  
"Wait!" A breathless yell. "Wufei!"  
The boy caught up with him, and, breathing hard, thrust a rolled up paper at Wufei. "Here."  
He took the paper, nodded his thanks to the boy, and walked to class.  
"Mr Chang, you are late to class!" Miss Noin swooped upon the Asian. He shrugged; she sighed. "Well, a warning, since it is your first offence."  
Slowly, he made his way down the rows of desks, and sat in his desk at the back of the class. He unrolled the poster, his friends leaning over to better see it, and gasped.  
  
Heero had not sleep, unable to after viewing his partner's side. All night he stayed up, thinking. Then he started to draw, about who he was, how he felt, and what his life was like. He drew long into the evening, and finished when the sun began its trek into the sky. Concentrating hard, he had put the last touches to his side of the poster.  
Perfect.  
He had gotten up from where he was drawing, and ate a light snack. Then Heero sat in his kitchen, watching the sun announce its majestic presence, clearly saying "Without me, you all would be dead." Then, at around eight-thirty, he dressed himself, grabbed the poster, and headed to school. At the office, he had left the poster with a message to deliver it to Mr Chang at last period. Then he left.  
Stealing a blanket from his bed, he went to the backyard, and spent the rest of the morning watching the sky. When had life become so depressing? So cruel? Teasing him, staying just out of reach, taunting. No more. He closed his eyes. A single tear had escaped his eyes, running down his face. No more.  
No more coming home to an empty house, no one there to ask how his day was. No more going to a school whose students did not notice him. No more living in a world where no one cared for Heero Yuy.  
  
"Oh my God!" Duo crossed himself, backing away from Wufei's desk.  
Quatre reached out, trailing his fingers over Heero's drawings, tears falling from his eyes. "So much pain and hurt. Loneliness."  
Trowa seemed haunted, and closed his eyes, wondering how no one saw just how troubled Yuy was. How no one bothered to talk to him. Guilt and shame weighed heavily upon his shoulders. If only..  
"Miss Noin?" Wufei's voice cracked slightly. "I have to..I have to leave. An emergency."  
"What emergency?"  
Slowly Wufei got up and walked to the front, placing the poster down on Miss Noin's desk. "Someone needs help, desperately."  
Then he ran. Ran out of the classroom, out of the school, praying that he was not too late, hoping that Heero would answer his door with a cold, asking what was wrong.  
But deep down, Wufei knew that Heero would not be answering the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
A challenge! Who can draw the poster? I sure has hell can't. Hope you readers liked this chapter. Kinda sad. Not a deathfic, though. I cannot read them, nor write them. Too depressing for me. I hope that this chapter wasn't too confusing. If it helps, the paragraph with Heero is almost a flashback, while Wufei is waiting for him at the school. So, Wufeis follow a timeline, and Heero's is like the past, on Sunday evening and Monday morning.  
  
1 I see Wufei as a growler. Yup.  
  
2 I think that this is the word for yes in Chinese, bit not sure. If anyone knows, please tell! 


	4. chapter 4

Eeeek! I've past the Thirty mark!!! You know, I was originally aiming for the ten mark. This is soo trippy! Okay, I've never been so busy last month than in my entire life! albeit short. So, as a treat (or an apology for taking so long), this will either be extra long, or I will put up two chapters. Depends on where the story ends well. Well, I'm glad that I posted that this wasn't a deathfic. I know that saying that was kinda a spoiler, but I couldn't not do it! (Double negative! Yeah!)  
  
Thanks to my lovely reviewers! Here, let me list you all so that everyone can see your great importance to an insecure writer that is me: SelenaWheeler, Dark-One Shadowsphyre (thanks for telling me about the word 'keneng', I edited it into chapter 3), crazy_cook, Echo, anna may, YaoiCyberCat, cainslovershido, gundam06serenity, Jessica White, Starlit Hope, GoldenRat, Dark Angel, DNP (your birthday was the 17? Mine was the 15! Happy belated birthday!), raverTECH, CC, Nik-ka, nikki, Melaiya, and drkwndz! Man is there ever a lot of you! But I think that was everyone, and if I did, accidentally missed you, my apologies, and I will put you in the next chapter.  
  
Now I will stop babbling and start the fic!  
  
~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Wufei sat in the uncomfortable hospital chair, keeping watch over the comatose body in the bed, with the many tubes coming and going. The skin was so pale, the breathing shallow, laboured. He felt so useless, unable to do anything but keep the boy company.  
Wufei put his head in his hands. He would never forget that day.  
  
Flashbacky thing  
  
He ran, out of the building, knowing that Duo was right behind with Trowa; he could not stop thinking about all the different scenarios, the possibilities that could be happening at Heero's house. The run there seemed to be taking forever, yet all too soon he had reached the house, and whatever lay within. They bounded up the stairs, through the mercifully unlocked door.  
"Heero!?" He searched frantically. "Heero!"  
Then, he saw him and his knees gave out, crashing to the floor.  
There was Heero Yuy, lying on the floor of the bathroom, wrists slashed and blood everywhere.  
"Heero?" Wufei whispered, crawling over to cradle the bloody teen in his arms. Gently, he rocked the body, whispering soothing words, meant for both the victim, and rescuer.  
  
End flashbacky thing  
  
The ambulance arrived shortly afterwards, and rushed Heero to the nearest hospital. They had allowed Wufei to travel along.  
And now here he was, sitting in a cold room, keeping vigil over the sleeping boy. Leaning over, Wufei grasped Heero's hand, offering support through the simple contact.  
  
~  
  
Slowly, Heero drifted into consciousness. There were beeps coming from beside him. Damn alarm. Heero sighed and moved his arm to hit the snooze button. He felt like crap.  
He frowned. His arm did not move. And there was a funny weight on his thighs. He opened his eyes, seeing a sight that should be captured and shown to everyone, to share the beautiful scene.  
Chang Wufei sat in the chair beside his bed, hand clasped to Heero's. He must have fallen asleep and slumped over, head resting on Heero's legs.  
He lifted his other hand and ran it through the sleeping angel's hair. Wufei sighed, smiling, drifting further into the land of sweet thoughts. Heero smiled, and followed, vaguely wondering why Wufei was in his bedroom.(1)  
  
~  
  
A tall man with long blond hair, accompanied by a young brown hair girl, walked up to the desk labelled 'visitor service.'  
"Hello," his voice flowed out, sweet like syrup. "Can you tell me where to find Heero Yuy please?"  
The receptionist stared dreamily at him. "Heero Yuy? I do not believe that there is a Doctor Yuy in this building."  
The young girl snorted. "No kidding. We are not looking for a doctor. Heero Yuy is a patient."  
The receptionist did not spare the girl a glance. "Heero Yuy, Heero Yuy," she thought out loud. "Oh! you mean that young boy who was brought in yesterday! Poor dear, all alone." She sighed, shaking her head.  
The man placed his hands on the girl's shoulder, calming her rage. The woman behind the counter was too busy finding the room number to notice.  
"Yes, he's in room 201A, which is right down the corridor there," she pointed, "and to the left. Just follow the numbers."  
"Thank you."  
The two walked away, quickly finding the designated room. The words 'Intensive Care' were above the door. They frowned. Just what had happened?  
The girl reached for the doorknob, but was stopped by a shout from a man strolling down the hall.  
"Stop! Please, only family and close friends are allowed in there," the doctor approached them, eying the two.  
"What happened?"  
"Oh, well, some young chap decided that life wasn't worth it, I suppose," was the sad response. "Slit his wrists. Thankfully, he was found when he was. A moment later and his spark would have been lost forever."  
The female gasped, and rushed into the room. The man followed.  
"Heero, why?"  
The visitors went to Heero's side. Only then did they notice the other boy. Ignoring him, and the doctor, the girl shook Heero's shoulder.  
"Heero, wake up."  
One eye opened, saw the room's occupants, and closed.  
"Heero Yuy, wake up!" The words were repeated with a more forceful tone of voice. Heero sighed and reopened his eyes.  
"What do you want?" Heero asked, bleakly.  
The quicker rise and fall of Heero's chest, and the hard grip breaking his hand, woke Wufei. He blinked, staring up at Heero, who was concentrating at something else. He sat up.  
"Who are you?"  
Turning, Wufei could see two new people, and a doctor. He dismissed the doctor, and studied the new arrivals instead.  
The long haired blonde male was tall, and sleek. He had a commanding posture; eyes noticing when shoelaces were untied, or socks that did not match. But there was a hidden kindness as well, deep within the blue eyes.  
The onna had long brown hair, and a general weakness about her. She was his age, whereas the male was older, early twenties perhaps.  
Wufei glared at them. No business of yours."  
Heero squeezed his hand, trying to calm him down. "Fei, this is Relena and Milliardo Peacecraft. They are my, step-siblings. "Unable to meet Wufei's incredulous gaze, he continued with his introductions. "This is Chang Wufei, a classmate of mine."  
Heero's grip had loosened, and Wufei could see the Heero was tired. He got up, saying, "Why don't we go outside, and leave Heero to his rest?"  
The others nodded and left the small room. Wufei waited until Heero fell into slumber to release his hand, and with one last look, left.  
Immediately, the Peacecrafts pounced on him. Literally.  
Wufei felt himself forced into the wall, held there by Milliardo. "Who are you?"  
"Heero told you. I am a fellow classmate," Wufei snarled. "One who is concerned about his welfare, even though you are not."  
He was released as Milliardo stepped back. Relena then moved in front of Wufei.  
"What makes you think that we do not care?"  
Wufei rolled his eyes. "Please, do not take me for stupid. Heero's been living here for years, and not once did anyone see you two, or even heard of you."  
"Did anyone ask?" Relena's voice was soft," Did any of you try to talk to him, find out about his life? Ever wonder why Heero's always leaving town?"  
"To get away." Milliardo shook his head. "He wants to get away from this town, the people. Five years he's been here; perhaps it's time that he left for good."  
"So you abandon him in a town for five years, and now you want him back?" Wufei was confused and angry; angry at the strangers, at himself.  
There were right, though. Wufei knew that he could have approached Heero at any time during the last years, yet he did not and now felt as though Heero's attempt was his fault, that maybe if he talked to Heero this might never have happened.  
"Look, I am tired, and I think that it is best for me to leave right now, to go home to sleep." Wufei closed his eyes, sighing. "Maybe tomorrow things will be,. clearer."  
"Maybe that would be best," Relena repeated. Wufei snorted at her.  
"Weak."  
  
~  
  
1. He was doped up, and when you're just waking up in a hospital chalkfull of drugs, one gets slow in thought, and is unable to think straight. This can be fun to watch with some people. Like my sister. She can't differentiate between a person and her IV pole.  
  
Yeah! Another chapter! And it was slighter longer than the last chapters! Hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner. Oh! My favourite part is coming up in a few chapters! Back in a few!  
  
Mistress 


	5. chapter 5

Sorry! I really am! There was a death, and I'm kinda depressed, so please don't hurt me! This has actually been half done for a while, but I just couldn't finish it to put up. The same for school work. My bad! Yeah, anyway, finally got around to it, and changed my summary, 'cause it sucked. If any one has a good summary, tell me. I am no good at it.  
  
Thank yous to Jessica White, gundam06serenity, anna may, Starlit Hope, Dark- One Shadowsphyre, Selena Wheeler, Fire of Phoenix, and laconic angel. You rule. You really do. Especially for being so patient with me.  
  
~~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Chang Wufei! Where have you been?! I was worried senseless!" Wufei's mother bombarded him the moment he opened the front door to his house.  
  
He had walked home, using the time to think; to think about how little of Heero he knew. When was his birthday? How old is he? What his favourite colour? His dreams? His favourite book? The colour of his eyes? It disturbed him to be in someone's class for five years and yet know as much about him as the day they first met.  
  
"Wufei? Wufei! I am talking to you!" His mother followed him to the kitchen, where his sister was preparing supper.  
  
Chang Meiran[1] spun around to face her younger brother. "Ah, did my lil' widdle broda get lost?"  
  
"Shut up!" He snarled at her.  
  
Meiran was the older female version of Wufei. Cocoa skin, sleek, black hair, black eyes. There were differences, though. (Besides the fact that they were of opposite sex.) She was more petite than him, taller by a few centimetres, and while Wufei's hair reached his shoulders, hers reached her knees. Both were in good shape; her from aerobics, his from martial arts.  
  
His mother, on the other hand, looked nothing in resemblance to her children. Which makes sense since she was the second wife to Chang Sr., and was not the biological mother to the two. Her hair was brown in colour, and depending on her moods, was either loose, or in up in buns. Today, her hair was up, with her glasses perched upon her nose.  
  
He gave them both dirty looks, and stormed past them to climb the stairs leading to his room, which was the last door down the hallway.  
  
His room was his haven. Soft, muted colours on the walls, a thick white carpet covering the floor, and the smoke from burning incense hung in the air, leaving a relaxing scent. A bed pushed against the far wall, a dresser under a mirror on the left of the room, the closet on the right. The floor was spotless. Posters and drawings hung on the walls, of dragons and warriors. A single picture of his family sat upon his dresser. The room was peaceful, and soothed him greatly.  
  
Wufei flung himself upon his bed. Why? Why was Heero so damn shy? Why was he himself too proud to have talked with the boy before? Why was he living alone, his family living clear across the province, or country, or wherever they live?  
  
Why did he feel so strongly for a boy whom he had only just met? Well, technically, he had known who Heero was, but still... Really, what was there about him that stirred these feelings within? Of tenderness, caring, protectiveness. Protection from what, though?  
  
~~  
  
Wufei fidgeted in class all morning the next day. He totally ignored the teacher and the lesson. All he could think about was Heero and how lonely he must be. How Wufei almost longed to de beside Heero, watching him sleep. Even last night, he thought about Heero.[2]  
  
The teacher called Wufei's name, but he kept his eyes on the clock. Ten o'clock. Five hours left.  
  
A hand landed his shoulder. He turned, a snarl on his lips. The teacher glared back.  
  
"Gather your books, Mr. Chang. You're going to the office."  
  
Shrugging the hand off, Wufei grabbed his things and left for the office.  
  
~~  
  
"Oh, Heero, why didn't you tell us?" Relena paced the room of the hospital, eyes misty with unshed tears. "We would have come, to be here with you. And you know it!"  
  
Heero shifted uncomfortably in the bed. Ever since he woke up, Relena had been lecturing him, the wrongs of this, the rights of that. She didn't understand. How could she? She had a real family, a place where she belonged. She never had that empty feeling inside her chest, a continuous ache for something unreachable. He sighed.  
  
Relena stopped her dictating, gazing at Heero. He was still pale from the loss of blood, his eyes tired looking, as if it took inhuman strength to look upon the world. She walked over to him, placing her hand on one of his. "It's going to okay."  
  
Milliardo stormed into the room. "Damn doctors! Want to put you on medication, they said!" Heero paled. "Don't worry, Heero, told them all to go to hell."  
  
He sat down on the edge of the bed, head in his hands. He sighed. He felt torn, between staying with his younger brother to support him, or going to one of his board meetings about the importance of having a pacifist leader.  
  
"Go."  
  
"Pardon?" Milliardo looked up.  
  
"Go. I can see how much the meeting means to you," came Heero's monotone voice, "so go. You can't do any more."  
  
~~  
  
A soft hesitant knock sounded on the door. Heero looked up from the fill-it-in puzzle book he was currently working on. "Come in."  
  
Slowly, the door opened. Wufei stuck his head in, searching the room for anyone else. Satisfied that there was no one there besides Heero, he entered, closing the door softly behind him. Heero watched him, amused.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I brought your homework for you," Wufei tossed a bag on the bed, "did not want you missing the exciting English essay on some dead author."  
  
"I'm tingling with anticipation," Heero gave a little smile, to which Wufei returned.  
  
Plopping himself in the chair beside the bed, Wufei regarded Heero. He seemed to have lost weight, still very pale in the face. Leaning forward, Wufei stretched out his arm to place his hand on Heero's leg.  
  
"How are you keeping up?"  
  
Heero started to reply that he was fine, but stopped himself. From beneath his hair, he locked eyes with the young Chinese boy. "I... I, don't know." He closed his eyes. "A, little hopeless, I guess. Despair."  
  
The silence of when no one knows what to say or do, took hold in the small room. Wufei felt helpless, seeing Heero suffering so. He stood up and climbed into the bed with Heero, gathered him against his chest, wrapping his arms around Heero's waist, and gently rocked him. Heero sighed, and relaxed into the embrace, putting a hand on Wufei's chest. Wufei smiled and tucked to messy boy under his chin.  
  
"It will be alright. Never lose hope."  
  
~~  
  
1. He needed a sister. She volunteered. :P 2. Not like that hentais!  
  
Hopefully, I should get the next one up quicker. Reading week starts next week, so I'll post then. I swear!  
  
Mistress 


	6. chapter 6

Here's the next chapter in this story o' mine! And I even got it up in the time limit I gave myself! How cool is that? This chapter as a little angst, a little fluff, and the words 'smirked' and 'glared' used excessively. Just because. There's probably a reason for it, but as I wrote this over two years ago, I'll just put it down to temporary insanity. I warned you!  
  
Reviewers! My ever so lovely Jessica White! I have no preference as to your, Jessica Jepson, none! I am feeling better, thanks Starlit Hope. Lots of more cuddling, watch for it crazy cute (. Oh my gosh! That's terrible, SelenaWheeler, losing you hentai-ness! And here is your update gudam06serenity! ~~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Heero kept his head down, trying to ignore the stares, block out the hushed whispers that followed wherever he went. Spotting an empty table in the cafeteria, he quickly headed to the isolated spot.  
  
He didn't want to be here. He was more than willing to pack up and move to another town, but Milliardo disapproved of that idea. Told him that he was to stay and show the town that he was fine, and to tough it out. 'You'll be fine, Heero. You will get through this.' Heero snorted. Bull. He didn't want to 'show the town' anything. He started to make plans on how to leave.  
  
He sat down at the table, poking at his lunch. Gross. Who made this crap, Oscar the Grouch, straight from his garbage can?  
  
A tray was placed down opposite him. He stared at it, and then looked up to watch Wufei sit himself down. Wufei raised an eyebrow at Heero.  
  
"Do I have permission to sit here?"  
  
Heero looked thoughtful, as if thinking hard on the subject. Duo, Quatre, and Trowa, meanwhile, clumped together behind Wufei, dazed expressions on each.  
  
"Hmm," Heero drew the sound out. "No."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Wufei shrugged. "Deal with it." They smirked at each other.  
  
The others took that as their cue, and sat down around the two.  
  
"Hey! Did ja hear that a new student has been registered?" Duo broke threw the silence. "Yeah! Heard it was Relena Peacecraft!"  
  
"Really?" Quatre smiled. Finally someone as rich as he went to this school. Maybe now he'll be able to discuss topics that interested him, but not the others.  
  
A sixth tray appeared beside Heero. He scowled at it.  
  
"Hello Heero! Saw you sitting here and decided to join you!" Relena crashed on to the bench. "Not to mention that your friends are really cute!"  
  
"Relena."  
  
"Hm? Yes, Heero?" She stopped making ga-ga eyes at Duo, who was returning them expertly, to face Heero.  
  
"Omae o korusu!"  
  
Wufei choked on his food, trying not to laugh at the horrified looks on the students who knew what was said.  
  
"That's nice dear," and with that, turned back to flirting towards Duo.  
  
Glaring at Relena, Heero grabbed his tray to leave the table. Only to find Wufei's hand holding the tray firmly to the surface. He was shocked to see an angry expression dominating the normally collected face.  
  
"Eat." The command was growled out.  
  
Butterflies came alive in Heero's stomach, flitting around. His fingers tingled and he quickly bent his head to hide the pink creeping into his checks. Slowly, in front of Wufei's scrutinizing eyes, Heero began to eat his food.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
"So, ah, Fei, what's with you and that Yuy guy?" Duo asked.  
  
The four were in the library, hidden in the back corner, where they could talk and not be disturbed. It was their study class after lunch, and were scoping out books of interest, or use.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, you've been very, um...interested in him these last few days." Quatre took up the interrogation.  
  
"So what?" He started to flip through a book that had caught his eye.  
  
"Do you like him, is what they're asking." Trowa leaned over Wufei's shoulder to peer at the book held in the latter's hands.  
  
Wufei turned to his friends. "Are you implying that I'm a...homosexual?"  
  
"Are you?"  
  
Wufei continued to stare at the trio until they sighed, Duo throwing his hands in the air, exasperated.  
  
"Fine, don't tell us."  
  
"There is nothing to tell," he said, closing his book with a derisive snap.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
Heero arrived late for class. He had been stopped by the school's councillor, telling him that if he had anything he wanted to talk about, that she would be there for him. Heero politely thanked her, and left as quickly as he could.  
  
"Heero. So glad that you decided to join us," Miss Noin's voice had a hard edge to it. "Take your seat."  
  
Heero glared at her, and started to his desk, only to find that it was already taken by another student. He glared at the offending student, moving to the last seat unoccupied...which was beside Chang Wufei at a back table. He kept his glare on, directing it to the boy to whom he was sitting down next to. Wufei smirked. Heero glared. Wufei smirked, Heero glared, Miss Noin droned on.  
  
"Now, your assignment today is..." Miss Noin wrote the assignment on the board as she explained it out loud. The two boys ignored her, busy in their smirk vs. glare match.  
  
"You are to have partners for this. Choose your own." Miss Noin clapped her hands. "Start!"  
  
"Heero! Do you want to be my--"  
  
"No! Omae o korosu!" Four words- if looks could kill. Of course, Relena remained undaunted, making her way to the back of the room. Heero started to panic. He turned to Wufei.  
  
"Be my partner."  
  
Wufei smirked at him. "Hm," the word stretched out. Horrified, Heero watched as Relena got closer.  
  
"Please," he whispered.  
  
Wufei shrugged. "Okay."  
  
Relena reached their table then. Smiling, she opened her mouth to speak when a voice called her name. She looked around.  
  
"Hey Relena!" Duo waved at her from across the class. "Wanna be my partner?"  
  
Relena giggled. "Sure!"  
  
Heero let out his breath, relieved. He was about to get up, when he remembered that he was partners with Wufei. He glared at the Chinese youth, who merely smirked back.  
  
"Boys, get to work. The project is due tomorrow." Their teacher towered over them, hands on hips.  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
  
  


* * *

  
Was tying to put this up yesterday, but the site was giving me troubles. It hates me! Really, it does! The next two chapters will hopefully be up soon. One next week, and one the week after. Then there will probably be a long wait, as I seriously have to revise, rework the story. A whole chapter that I really don't like. What ever possessed my to write it? I must have been crazy. The soon to be deleted chapter proves it. Yeah, so, the faster you review, the more motivated I am, the quicker the next two chapters go up...unless I'm feeling really lazy that day. Nothing on those days will get through. Yeah.  
  
See ya next week! Mistress 


	7. chapter 7

I am so sorry guys! I really am! I moved, and forgot where I put my papers! And since I was only staying at my new place for less than two months, have my boxes went into storage. And then I moved again. And again, two weeks ago. I finally found my story and I feel so bad because I went back on my promise! But Yeah! The next chapter finally! Thank you all for sticking with me for so long and I hope that this is a good surprise to find.

On a side note, though, I have a confession to make. The reason that I didn't write about Heero's poster was because... I really had no idea about what it should look like. None. I have zero artistic talent, and have been drawing a total blank. But read the notes at the bottom, as curlytop left a suggestion in a review. Anyways, on with the fic-ish thing!

Chapter Seven

Heero stood in front of the warehouse, fidgeting with the straps of his backpack. Wufei had told him to come to his work building to drop off the project when he was done his part. Since no work was done during the class assigned, Heero took it home to complete his part, bring it to Wufei afterwards. Heero's shoulders slumped. Why didn't he just go with Relena?

He sighed. She knew him too well. She would talk, and sooth, and try to draw him out to talk. Heero snorted. Like he would ever 'talk' to her.

Back to the task at hand, Heero cautiously approached the door. A bulky, muscular man stood before the entrance, warily watching Heero, who was returning the favour.

"State your business." The voice was deep, surly.

Heero flashed his backpack. "Schoolwork for Chang."

After a couple of minutes staring, the guard let Heero by, opening the door for him. Heero nodded his thanks to him as he passed by.

Inside, the place was like an ant colony, with people scurrying all over. He stopped, gazing around helplessly. Screen walls littered the empty warehouse, as temporary make-up, dressing, costume, etc. rooms. Everyone seemed to be totally focused, rushing to fulfill a purpose unknown to him.

Where now? The most noise came from the left, so he headed that way, eyes darting around, trying to spot Wufei in the mass chaos.

"You! Boy!" A voice could be heard over the bustle. "Mary! Stop him!"

To Heero's confusion, a lady reached out and took a hold of his arm. She smiled at him, displaying her straight, white teeth. Turning, she shouted "Is this him?"

"Yes! Don't let go!" People parted, allowing a man to quickly cut through the rush of workers. "Perfect!"

Heero looked around wildly, desperately trying to search for an escape route from the tall man and his smiles. He edged away from the newcomer, who had reached him by this time and stood in front of him. Heero glared at the frighteningly happy man.

"My young man! You've arrived just in time! Just in time!" He yanked at Heero, steering him towards one of the many walled off sections. "Girls! This here is our fifth person! Suit him up!"

1-2-3-4-5

Duo threw up his hands. "Where is that man?!"

"Maybe something is wrong," Quatre looked up at Trowa, who patted his hand, reassuringly. Wufei snorted.

The four were lounging around a mock set up of a stable. There was hay bales placed around, as well as horse tack. Each of the models were wearing various cowboy/farm outfits. Cameras were strategically placed around the set, waiting to capture the scene. Everything was ready to go. If only the director showed.

"Boys!" Tom rushed into view. "It's going to be perfect! Perfect!"

Duo swayed, nervously. "Nothing's ever perfect for Tom," he hissed to Quatre, who nodded in agreement, eyes wide. Wufei looked up, curious. Trowa stayed in his undisturbed pose.

"Come on!" Timothy gestured towards the shoot. "I want you stand by Chang, leaning on his slightly. He's the dark haired one."

Trowa craned his neck, deciding that he wanted a look at the new model. A group of make-up artists went chattering by, briefly clearing the area.

He was dressed in tight, black leather pants, shiny cowboy boots adorning his feet. His red silk shirt was unbuttoned, flowing gently by the fan. A cowboy hat and wide silver buckle completed the outfit.

Wufei stared. The boy's chest was muscular, but not in a bulky way, more sleek, but very defined. His thighs rippled as he walked with purpose, advancing upon the set. Wufei's chest tightened, and sweat gathered on his palms just from looking at the Adonis coming towards him.

He frowned. There was a backpack in the new person's hand. This was a clothing shoot, not a back-to-school- shoot. Wufei grew even more confused when the person opened said backpack, drew out some papers and handed them to him.

Wufei's jaw dropped. He recognized that glare!

Heero's voice drifted out from beneath the hat, "Here. I did questions two and four. It is your responsibility to do numbers one and three." Glaring at all the people with glare distance, he turned to stomp off. Timothy howled.

"No! Stay!" Tom ran after Heero, pulling him back, oblivious to the teen's struggles. Placing him besides Wufei, Tom quickly ran to the cameras and took several rolls of pictures before Heero growled, grabbed his bag and left. Tom let him go, an expression of pure bliss etched on his face.

"Heero?! That was Heero?" Duo looked incredulous.

"Heero, wait!" Wufei chased his classmate, catching him at the exit. "What, what are you doing here?"

"Dropping off your homework," came the curt reply. Wufei sighed.

"Look, let's talk. My, ahem, dressing room is just over there." Wufei waved his hand in its general direction. Heero glared, but finally conceded. Wufei was careful to hide his smirk.

They made their way to the room, Heero leading and Wufei following behind, which, coincidently, was where Wufei was gazing.

'My god,' Wufei thought. 'When did he get such a nice, tight ass?'

"Wufei?" Heero turned around. "Your door is locked."

Wufei stared at Heero, then slowly reached past Heero to unlock the door, deliberately running his arm across his chest, smirking slightly when the other didn't pull back.

The door opened, and both stepped in, Wufei closing the door after them, locking it. He pulled out a chair for Heero, who sat warily down. Finding a chair for himself, he sighed in relief to finally rest his feet.

They sat together for a while, secretly enjoying the other's presence. About five minutes soaking up the comfortable atmosphere, Heero leaned forward, elbows on knees, hands clasped.

"Wufei, what to you want?"

Wufei peered at Heero, running his eyes over his body again. Heero flushed at the hungry look directed at him.

"You should wear clothes like that more often," Wufei said, smirking at the other's obvious discomfort.

"They're not mine," Heero snarled. "Some guy yanked off all my clothes and jammed me into these." He paused to glare at the offending articles.

Wufei shifted, crossing his legs. Timothy got to see Heero naked?! And, lord! would he ever like to have jammed Heero! Wufei mentally pulled back. Bad thoughts. He shook his head, which Heero took for disbelief.

"Crazy people." Heero stood up. "Got to go. 'Lena's keeping track of me." He turned to leave.

"Heero."

Heero twisted to see Wufei over his shoulder.

"You really should wear clothes like that."

Heero snorted, glaring.

"Or are you afraid?"

Snarling, Heero stormed out of the room, slamming the door hard enough to knock down a wall, and went home.

-1-2-3-4-5

Yeah! Little longer than the others! I'm not entirely pleased with the beginning of it; maybe when I get it all typed up, I will revise again.

Thanks to GoldenRat, Starlit Hope, SelenaWheeler, MC-88, Ivy (just might take you up on that offer, love e-mails), ai so, InnocentEyes123, DaughterofDeath, Feikins, angel-of-shadows-123, and deathangleofdarkness! Love you all for taking the time to review!

Special thanks to crazy cute who reviewed me twice for chapter six, uber thanks to Jessica Jepson for reviewing, like, three times! That's it! I'm adopting you two! Can I bring you home?

And Jessica White! Might have to adopt you too! Thanks for placing me on you fav authors list!

Okay everyone, if you want to know what Heero's poster should look like, curlytop has a really good suggestion! Here, I post it for you.

'So Poster Ideal #1 and my favorite of the two. I call it Second Glance:  
Firstly the Boarders: Okay, the main Picture is Heero in his living room, watching T.V. But from the living room there are glimpses into the other rooms in the house. Like between the gap of space from Heero to the T.V. is the bathroom in the distance. The door is not fully open but part of the tub is shown. (The tube is an old fashioned kind that sits on tub 'feet' or 'legs' and it is white.) Behind Heero at slight angle is a glimpse into the kitchen. Mainly by the decor you know its a kitchen. A part of the kitchen counter is showing. Directly behind the sofa and on the side in the fore front of the pic is a bit of a Japanese rock garden, and a bit of grass to indicate where it ends (this represents his back yard of course.). It is generally a typical looking living room kind of comfy looking. A mantel, fire place, pictures on the walls, throws, furniture. At first glance, everything is normal. But at second glance The Heero is bound/chained discreetly to the sofa (which in fact the bindings/chains are all over the sofa and extend off the based and kind of melt into the floor or foundation of the house), the T.V. depicts either a black/static screen or a screen of the sky as Heero views it from his backyard, blood fills the bath tub and drips out a bit onto the floor, a noose shadow is seen on the bedroom wall, all pictures in the room depict family pictures but all persons are faceless, there is a knife or small knives on the kitchen counter, and perhaps the blender is plugged into the wall but sitting in a sink filling with water. The rock garden depicts eyes looking out to the viewer and perhaps tears. The vines reach and perhaps frame the whole piece. Perhaps some vines serve as a choke for Heero.   
Why? Because though the house represents Heero's escape from his 'family' and problems it (the house) also encompasses his problems; his isolation, depression, suicidal thoughts, unrequited dreams of eternal escape and dreams (that would be the T.V. and the pic. of the sky). The bindings on Heero represent his relationship with his home. It is his. It was his choice to live there by himself. He put himself there, and if thus he put himself in his own hell, cause it (his home) is a personification of the things he wants, doesn't want, can't live with and can't live without, etc...  
Heero's expression is a blank one. Not emotionless, but blank.'

Yeah curlytop! If you have any more suggestions, I'm more than willing to hear them, and if you ever draw it, I would love to see it.

Dark-One Shadowphyre, thank you for the review, and I am sorry that my writing wasn't quite right (and no, I ma not being sarcastic). I am trying, but since I have no beta, there are many mistakes that I can't find. You know, the whole 'if you wrote it, it's harder to spot mistakes' thing. Thank you for pointing it out. I'll have to work on it.

Think that's everyone. Will try to update soon, but won't be for a while yet. And if by some chance I put one up early, well, surprise!

Mistress


	8. chapter 8

Eek! I'm back! I have returned from Never-Never-Land once again to bestow this next chapter upon you, and the knowledge that WE ARE HALFWAY DONE! Can ya believe it? Nope, me neither. How stories fly when I'm sleeping for twenty years. Anyway, I wanted to get this out before I head home for the holidays, as I plan on doing nothing more than sleep and eat for awhile, resting up as I think that I have got pneumonia once again. Which sucks! Last time I got it, I was trying to write my diplomas, and had to do so with a stupid IV attached to my wrist. This time, I'm trying to write finals for my college courses…yeah, I know. She's in college?! And her writing is still this bad?! Though, you have to give me some credit, as I actually wrote this when I was in grad eight, and finished it roughly two years later. So it's been sitting around for many years, before being discovered. Anywho, enough of my rambling and on with the fic!

Chapter 8

"Heero! Where have you been?" Relena asked worriedly. Milliardo stood behind her, peering out of the kitchen towards to door through which Heero Yuy had just entered. "We have been so-"

Relena broke off, staring at Heero's clothes. Milliardo was in a similar state of shock, both fully seeing the teen's newly acquired attire.

"Went to drop off Fei's homework," Heero replied, uneasily, shifting in the tight pants that he still wore from the warehouse. He glanced down at himself, grimacing, and started towards his bedroom, intent on changing his clothes to something a little more decent.

As he passed his family, Milliardo calmly stated that the outfit looked well on their brother. Heero glared at him, then at Relena as she agreed, commenting that more outfits should be worn. With a scowl, and a hard glare, Heero stalked off, and a few seconds later, the unmistakable sound of a door being slammed shut was heard.

* * *

Wufei sat in his room, meditating, trying to sort through his conflicting thoughts and emotions regarding a certain messy haired boy. The homework that had been handed to him in a daze of events lay on the floor, forgotten. He had dropped it there after returning from the shoot, too distracted with his mind's thoughts to do any type of work. The most prevalent thing on his mind was Heero's ass, encased in those tight pants, hips swaying, captivating him and tempting him.

_Heero's so beautiful, if only he could see it._ Wufei sighed. _Why did Heero hate his own body so much, so ashamed of it? And what the hell is the colour of his eyes?!_ Wufei put his head in his hands. So distracting…

Tomorrow. Tomorrow he will talk to Heero, try to understand the boy who was constantly on his mind. Yes, he'll convince him to join in at that café down the street, and talk. That's what he'll do…tomorrow.

* * *

Heero sat at his table, averting his eyes from the other students. He could hear their whispers, feel their eyes on him. He resolved to eat as quickly as possible.

He stiffened as he felt **_his _**presence enter the room, and forced himself to relax. _Please go elsewhere, please go away,_ he pleaded. Apparently the heavens decided to ignore him as Wufei gracefully lowered himself across from the stricken boy.

"Yuy." Wufei's gaze disturbed him, and he tried not to squirm.

"Go away."

Wufei smirked. "No."

Heero's shoulders fell. He had little sleep the night before, and was exhausted, both physically and mentally. He was too tired to deal with any of this today, and so did something that he had prided himself of never doing. He begged. "Please?"

Wufei frowned, not liking the defeated tone of Heero's, and leaned forward to clasp Heero's face in his left hand. Heero sighed, melting into the touch. He jerked back the moment he realized what he was doing. Wufei wouldn't allow him, though, keeping his hand on the other's face. He lightly stoked Heero's cheek with his thumb.

"Heero," Wufei said gently, "we need to talk. You need to talk. There's a nice little café just a block away. After school, meet me there, okay?"

Heero opened his mouth, fully intending to tell the boy off, to go to hell. He was therefore surprised when the word "Yes" came out instead.

Wufei nodded. "Good."

* * *

The rest of the day passed quickly, much to Heero's consternation. Why did he agree to Wufei's proposal? He didn't 'need to talk,' and even if he did it would **_not_** be to Chang Wufei!

…Then why did he feel so relieved? Heero ran his hands through his hair. He was so confused, not understanding anything anymore. He looked at the clock, perhaps seeking answers. Instead, he got the time. 2:08. Two periods to go. He dropped into his hands, still in his hair.

He had arrived early to class this time, to reclaim his seat. He did not count on Wufei sitting in the desk behind him, or Duo in the front, Quatre to the left and Trowa on his right. Relena was one before Duo.

Heero slumped low into his desk. His face was starting to feel hot from embarrassment. They had seen him in that getup. How will he live that down? Butterflies seemed to have taken up a permanent address in his stomach. He could practically feel Wufei's eyes, and knew that the Chinese youth was staring at him.

"Class! Today we're having a pop-quiz!" Miss Noin handed out the papers. "No talking please."

Heero mentally cheered. There was no way that Wufei could do anything now! He quickly did his test, stretching back when he finished. He almost shouted when he felt a fleeting touch of his outstretched arms. Heero yanked his arms back, placing them on the top of his desk.

"Time's almost up. If you are done, bring them up to my desk," Miss Noin told the class.

Heero got up, hearing Wufei do the same behind him. He tried to ignore him, and got in line to hand in his completed test. Other students jostled him, pushing him back into Wufei.

Wufei was half-turned, talking to Duo behind him, and didn't notice Heero falling towards him, so when he felt a body slam into him, he automatically reached out to catch the person. The hand with the test ended up around the person's shoulders, while the other…the other landed on the ass. Heero's ass. Wufei smirked and squeezed.

Heero jumped, glaring back at Wufei, who blanked his face and shrugged, as if to say 'Hey, I wasn't the one to push you.' Heero threw his test on Miss Noin's desk and, carefully avoiding Wufei, returned to his desk.

"Well, looks like everyone's done, so I think that I'll let you out early!"

_Damn!_ Heero panicked. _Since when did Miss Noin ever let class out early?!_

"Dismissed!"

Heero practically flew from the classroom, not wanting to confront Wufei, and to gather himself and his thoughts before meeting with the persistent teen.

Wufei watched Heero leave, amused. He left at a leisurely pace, listening as Quatre and Duo compared their answers from the test. Trowa followed behind.

* * *

Wufei shoved his books into his locker, eager to leave, hoping that he gave Heero enough time to settle down. Trowa leaned against the lockers beside him, watching him.

"You like him." It was a statement.

Wufei paused, and then turned to Trowa. "What are you talking about?"

"Wufei, you like Heero. We all know." Trowa held up a hand to stop Wufei's protests. "We've all seen how you act towards him; small touches, shadowed looks, glares at anyone who nears him, they all scream your feelings for him. Admit it, Chang."

Wufei gaped. Never had Trowa said so much in one day, let alone all at once. He shook his head, and closed his mouth. He sighed, resting his head on the cool surface of his locker.

"So what of it?"

Trowa gave a soft smile, and shrugged. "Nothing. So you like him. Who cares?"

Wufei stood still, then straightened. "Your right. Who cares?"

* * *

Yay! Another one done! Go me! I know that this one isn't much fun, or exciting, but needed to be out. Next chapter will take much longer, as the original is simply horrible, don't know what I was thinking, if I even was. And since it is the pivotal point to my little story, I have a lot of thinking to do.

By the way, the last part, about who care if Wufei was gay, was meant in the we're-friends-family-and-we-love-you-no-matter kind of way. I am well aware that there are people who are not so accepting and quite cruel, and do care if someone is homosexual, but they do not count, in either Wufei's or Trowa's view.

Sorry guys, but I'm not going to respond to your reviews this chapter. I will put the reviews from last chapter, and for this one, next chapter. I'm just too tired. It's a little late for me. I do thank everyone who did review. You don't know how much your words did for me, as they cheered me up in a depressing world.

Thank you for reading and staying with me and my sporadic updates.

Much love, mistress


	9. chapter 9

Eeek! This took my way longer than what I was planning. But, to make it up to everyone, this one is a long chapter. Hopefully that will make up for the long wait that I put you through.

Disclaimer: Well, I tried to steal the ownership, but was caught before I even left the country. It's a conspiracy against me! You have to believe me!

Chapter 9

Heero spotted Wufei immediately in the café when he walked in. He would have been earlier, but Relena had attached herself to his arm, trying to get him to tell her where he was going. He eventually broke down and told her that he was going to be downtown with a friend for coffee. Satisfied, his cousin detached herself, telling him to be home for supper.

Glaring, he made his way over to Wufei, who had secured a table for them in the back corner, where it was the darkest. He sat down across from the teen. They sat there in silence, waiting until the waitress took their order and brought it out.

"What do you want?"

Wufei put his elbows on the table, clasping his hands together. "To talk."

"About what?"

"You."

Heero stared. Him? Wufei wanted to talk about him? Why? "There's nothing to talk about."

Wufei's eyes were intense, giving Heero the feeling like he could see into his soul. He looked away, refusing to reconnect his eyes with the other.

"Heero." Wufei's voice was gentle, soft, reassuring the visibly distraught teen. Heero watched as Wufei unclasped his hands, reaching for his own, and let him.

Slowly, he looked up, and saw understanding and concern in those black eyes, along with something else, something that made his chest clench, butterflies flitter in his stomach, and a need to talk, to let out his worries. Those eyes which made him feel warm, and safe.

He closed his eyes, sighed, and began to speak.

(Heero's POV, first person)

My family was not the richest, nor were we the poorest. Though we couldn't afford much, we were happy just being with each other. Mother and father both worked, mother only as a casual worker. She worked in an office building, and father worked as a truck driver. Their pay was little, but covered the basics. My memories of them are some of the best ones I have.

When I was about six, I think, mother got sick, really sick and had to go to the hospital. I sat beside her all night, holding her hand, but I remember that I was too excited being in a new place than worried over her. They let her out after a couple of days, and everything went back to normal.

But then she had to go back, and this time she stayed longer, and father was really scared. Mother looked so sick, so fragile. It didn't fit with my image of her: wonder woman, who could do anything. She was released, but was constantly returning.

Then she became worse, and when she left for the hospital, I knew that this time would be different, that she wouldn't be returning home. Father was working that night, so I stayed with her, telling her stories, and how much I love her. It was the middle of the night, when she turned to look at me. She caressed my cheek, told me she loved me more than words can express, sighed, and just…drifted away.

Father was completely devastated. He loved her very much, and couldn't understand that she wasn't in his life anymore, and spiralled down into self-destruction. He stopped going to work, and started to drink a lot of alcohol. I remember there being empty bottles everywhere, and I was scared. He wasn't…the nicest drunk, nor was he extremely abusive. I just needed him, and he was too busy to notice.

…

About three months after mother's funeral, we were at home; he was drinking, watching TV, and I was under my bed. I can't remember why. Actually, I can't remember much of that night. See, father also took up smoking, and he didn't properly put out his cigarette, and the house caught on fire, spreading quickly due to the alcohol scattered.

I'm told that he was the one who brought me out, but because of where I was, by the time we left the house, we were both badly burned, and suffering from smoke inhalation. He…died from his injuries before I could see him. I wish that I could have. Seen him, told him how much he meant to me.

He died in the same hospital as mother.

He stayed at the hospital for a year, undergoing surgeries and tons of physical therapy, before I was deemed well enough to leave. I was scared to leave, afraid of the unknown

Because I had no more family, I was put into foster care, which wasn't so bad, but hard for me to make any friends. Before I could, I would be moved to a new family. The families complained that I was too quiet, that I wasn't normal. The fact that the fire had left horrible scars didn't help either. I started to always wear shirts everywhere when one of my "brothers" asked his mother why I was living with them when I was monster, shouting that I would eat him in his sleep.

When the Peacecraft's took me in, I was already locked away, unwilling to show emotion, not wanting to be hurt. But while the parents, while not cold, were indifferent to my presence. Relena and Milliardo, though, were both determined to break through and be friends, if not family. For the two years that I lived with them, they stayed by my side, and kept me company.

When their parents realized how friendly they were being towards me, a lowly orphan, they were upset, and tried to send me away. Relena and Milliardo refused to let that happen, though, and it was decided that they would buy me a place to live in the next town, with someone to check up on me regularly. That way, I would be out of their hair, but still close enough for visits. I was ten.

I had to start over again when I moved here. No friends, no one that I knew, and eventually, I went back to the cold, unfeeling way like before. It was so hard, to live here, without anyone to rely on, even if it was insincere.

(End of first person)

Heero stopped talking, arms wrapped around himself, staring off into memory land, dredging up the feeling of being lost, unloved, and so alone. Always alone.

Wufei stared at him, heart aching at the sight the other made, of a lost boy, alone among the crowd. He got up, moving around the table to pick up Heero, who flinched at the sudden contact. Wufei didn't let that stop him, placing Heero on his lap, bringing his arms around the teen, offering his comfort, tucking the other's head beneath his chin. Heero relaxed, and leaned into the touch, dropping his masks for the moment.

Wufei rocked him, whispering soft words of comfort, combing his fingers through the wild mess of hair, smiling when Heero put his arms around his shoulders. The two boys remained unmoving, happy in the presence of each other. The customers smiled at the heart warming sight, and left them alone in their own world.

Outside the window, the moon shone brightly, lighting up the world in silvers and greys, guiding those caught unaware to safety.

A small light was on in Heero's room, reaching the corners that the moon could not reach. He had waited until both his houseguests had gone to sleep before turning the little lamp on, not wanting them to check up on him, wondering what he was doing so late at night.

Listening for a moment before deciding that they were sleeping, he turned towards his full length mirror. He stood there for a minute, and then started to carefully remove his clothes, ending up standing naked in the middle of his rooms. With his clothes gone, he inspected himself. Saw the hardened lines of his muscles, the faint tan lines, the scars covering his back and legs from the fire almost ten years ago. The sight made him want to hide, away from even his own eyes. He sighed.

Then Wufei's eyes swam in the air in front of him, full of concern for him, and understanding. 'I _will_ be strong. He won't care about these scars. They don't mean anything to him.' Heero smiled. Maybe, just maybe, he would wear those clothes.

First off, I don't like this chapter. Which is okay since I like the next one. Just needed something to explain why Heero lived alone, and why he is so closed off. Yea, it sucked.

Anyway, thank everyone for staying with me for so long, even though I am absolutely horrible at updating. Anyone want to take my college courses for me? Anyone?

The next chapter shouldn't take as long. I swear I will post this sucker fully before the year is out…hopefully it won't take that long.

Questions, comments, reviews, criticism anyone?

Mistress


	10. chapter 10

Warnings: language, silliness, fluffiness, OOC?

Chapter 10

Heero strolled into the cafeteria, the bottom of his loose shirt flowing with his movements, and his tight pants almost creaking. All around him he could hear the students whispering over his attire for the day.

"Heero! That's Heero?"

"Oh my- look at his ass!"

Heero glared, plucking at his pants. Maybe the idea of wearing these clothes wasn't so hot. He sighed. Nothing to do now but keep going with his head held up high.

He practically stalked his way over to the table, where Wufei and the others already sat. When Wufei saw him, even Heero could see the smile hiding.

He sighed. Definitely a bad idea. Slowly, a hand came into view. Heero watched it as the hand made its way past his tray to his chest. For a moment the hand rested there, before suddenly grabbing his shirt. The hand then proceeded to yank Heero's upper body across the table. He growled in anger, raising his head to glare at the offender.

Only to have lips pressed against his own. Heero panicked, flinging his arms up to land on Wufei's shoulders. Meanwhile, the lips parted, letting out a tongue that licked at his lips. He calmed down a bit, sighing softly at the new, not to mention pleasant, sensations created by that tongue. Wufei seized his chance, slipping his tongue into Heero's mouth, trying to coax the other's into playing. Heero tried to pull back at this, but Wufei's hand kept him in place. Wufei continued to track that elusive muscle, as Heero closed his eyes, and finally started to participate in the kiss. Completely enjoying himself, Heero pushed his mouth onto the Chinese boy's, trying to dominate the kiss. He could feel Wufei's smirk against his lips at his actions.

Wufei broke the kiss, both in desperate need of oxygen. He leaned back, satisfied with himself. Heero tasted even better than he imagined, so sweet and pure. He continued to smirk as he watched Heero flounder on the table, panting, trying to sort himself out. His dazed expression and kiss swollen lips only made Wufei even more smug with himself.

Heero shuddered, and seeing that he was in the center of attention, blushed, quickly hiding his face.

Wufei chuckled. "You're looking very…_nice_, today."

Heero muttered something incoherent.

"Pardon?" Wufei asked, all innocent like.

Heero lifted his head, slightly, to say "Go to hell Chang."

Snorting, Wufei started to eat, noticing that Heero hadn't touched his own lunch.

Levelling a spork at the embarrassed boy, Wufei commanded "Eat your food."

"Bite me." His head shot up. "On second though, don't."

"Eat."

"No."

The room stilled, sensing entertainment, and focussed on the two Asian teenagers.

Wufei stood up. "You will eat," he growled, the words forcing their way through clenched teeth.

Heero stood up as well. "Make me."

Wufei shrugged, rolled his eyes, and lunged over to table to get to Heero.

Heero smirked, ducking down and letting Wufei pass harmlessly overhead. Upon landing, Wufei spun around and jumped on Heero, pushing both to the floor. Still smirking, Heero quickly reversed their position.

They rolled around on the floor, each fighting to keep the controlling position. They sprung apart, measuring each other up, looking for signs of weakness. Wufei cautiously eyed Heero, who had his hands behind his back.

"No, Wufei," Heero paused, "you eat it."

So said, Heero threw the food in his hands at Wufei. Watching the flying projectile from miles away, he simply stepped to the side to dodge. Of course, without Wufei in the way anymore, the nutritious goop kept going and hit an innocent in the back of his head.

"Oops."

Heero was about to apologize, or something similar to it, being Heero, when the slimed victim turned around, only to threw something back at Heero.

Heero dived out of the way, and watched as the lunch went soaring past him to hit…

Relena Peacecraft.

The girl sat there, a stunned expression on his face (and spaghetti). Slowly, aware of the stares, she reached down to her own plate. Then, still going slowly, she gingerly picked up her mashed potatoes. Which she then flung across the room.

Pandemonium broke out, and a food fight quickly spread throughout the entire cafeteria. Every student was now throwing food around, with Heero and Wufei in the middle of it all. Ten minutes passed before teachers came, curious about the noise level in the lunch room, and it took another five before they were able to shake off their shock and find their voice.

"Alright!"

"Break it up!"

Another ten or fifteen minutes passed, with the teachers yelling, and the room finally settled down.

"Who started this?" No one spoke up. Betray one of their own! Never! "So, that's how it's going to be then, eh? Well, if the ones responsible don't speak up, or someone tells us, I'll just have to send letters to all your parents. With bills to pay for all the damages! As it is, everyone here will help to cleanup this mess. What's it going to be?"

Slowly, Heero stood up. "I started it."

"Office, now."

Shrugging, hands in his pockets and head down, Heero slouched off, refusing to meet anyone's gaze. The teachers were taken aback from the confession. Heero? Shy, wouldn't-get-up-in-front-of-the-class-even-if-there-was-a-gun-to-his-head Heero?

Students and staff alike parted to allow Heero passage. He just plodded on.

* * *

Wufei rang the doorbell. He could hear footsteps inside, accompanied with the words "I'll get it!"

The door opened.

"Hello? Oh, Wufei! Come in, come in!" Relena opened the door all the way so Wufei could enter the house. "Heero will be so surprised! Maybe…maybe you could even cheer him up."

Relena's eyes were misty, her smile strained and her cheerfulness forced.

Wufei stepped inside, shuddering as he remembered the last time he was here. While taking off his shoes, Milliardo came out of the kitchen, bearing a tray. He nodded hello to the teen, who replied in kind.

"Here to see Heero?" Wufei nodded an affirmative. "Good. Take this up," Milliardo handed the tray over, "'Lena and I have to step out; an emergency came up at our temporary offices. Look after Heero, okay?"

Wufei told them he would, and helped the two on their way. Now he could talk to Heero without any disruptions.

* * *

A/N I am soo sorry this took so long in getting out. Real life just sucks lately. My best friends turtle died after having her for eight years, was 0.02 points off for entrance to university (bastards not only have to raise tuition, but grades to get in as well), just got internet connection, and am currently working two jobs. So please don't be mad at me for the long absence. Pwease?

Oh, and GundamPilot03? If you are still interested, tell me and I'll e-mail you. Oh, and you have been adopted! Congrats!

And before I forget, does anyone know how to make those icon things? Would like to send them out for those whom I have adopted. If so, please give me a shout. 

Love to everyone who reviewed,

Mistress Arts


	11. chapter 11

Okay, so once again, my computer decided to eat my disk. Or at least I think that it did. I mean, the disk was labeled as this story, but my comp wouldn't read it. Which isn't the reason that this is so late. Nope. Blame that on my laziness, and that when I decided to change one part in an earlier chapter, I forgot that it affected later chapters, namely this one, and once again, I have to rearrange things to properly fit. So, if this chapter doesn't flow quite like the others, please keep in mind that it had a major re-haul. And that I probably will edit it again in the far distant future. Anyways, on with the fic!

Chapter 11

Heero sat on his bed, his legs drawn up to his chest with his arms wrapped around his knees. His head rested on the support that the position gave him. He sighed. Two days suspension. He couldn't fault the staff for the decision, though. If only he didn't wear those clothes, then none of this would have happened.

There was a knock at the door. Turning his head away, he called out a hoarse "Yeah?" He heard the creak of the door as it opened and shut, with only the soft patter of socked feet alerting him that someone had entered.

"Yuy."

Heero's head jerked up at the sound. "Chang!"

"Here, I brought you your supper." Wufei walked towards the bed, placing the tray on the bedside table. Slowly, as to not startle the distraught teen, Wufei sat down on the bed, eyes never leaving the other's face.

"I'm not hungry."

Wufei rolled his eyes, throwing his hands up to the sky in exasperation. Heero hid his smile at the childish display.

"Okay, maybe I am, a little."

Wufei smirked at getting his way, watching as Heero quickly ate the food offered. He finished in moments proving just how hungry he really was.

"Okay, maybe I lied," Heero flushed, embarrassed.

After a moment of silence, Wufei leaned forward, pushing a strand of hair out of Heero's face.

"Talk to me Heero."

Heero looked down, closing his eyes against the other boy's stare.

"'Bout what?"

Wufei didn't answer, instead he started to run his fingers through the short, coarse strands of hair, gently massaging. Heero, unconsciously, moved into the soothing touch.

"Why?" The word was soft, almost too low for Wufei to hear. "Why did they leave me, all alone? Why? Was I bad, and not allowed to be with them, in the next life? Did they not want me?"

Wufei moved closer to the shaking teen, sliding his arms around the other, to comfort, to soothe.

"No, Heero, they loved you, very much, and wanted you to live on, live a happy life, where they would watch over you, and love you, even if you can no longer see them," Wufei replied, in a voice that was as equally soft.

"Oh, gods, Wufei, I still remember it, the screams, the flames. It hurts, it hurts so much. Maybe if I was better, maybe he wouldn't have started drinking, maybe he would have loved me more..." Heero's voice broke, sobs making it hard to speak.

Wufei tightened his hold. "Heero, listen to me: Your parents loved you. It was not your fault that your mother got sick, or that a fire started in your house. It was not your fault." Heero shook his head, not believing what the other said, though he desperately wished he could.

"Heero, your father saved you from the fire. He loved you, and made sure that you were safe. He wouldn't have done that if he did not love you, would he?"

At Wufei's words, Heero finally broke down, crying out all his anguish, bottled up for years, for thinking that his parents didn't love, when they did. He was loved. His parents loved him.

Gradually, he fell asleep, held gently in the safe, comforting arms of Chang Wufei.

Break-kareB

The Peacecrafts came home late into the night, creeping around as to not disturb Heero. On their toes, the two quietly made their way to Heero's door to check in on him. The sight that they came across, however, left them breathless.

Heero was indeed sleeping, a soft smile on his lips, a content look on his face. He was laying on his side, facing the door, his body loose, relaxed. Relena had never seen Heero so peaceful, awake or asleep; he was normally tensed up, even in sleep, often curling up in a tight ball. It was a surprise to see him in such a state, but it wasn't the only surprise.

Chang Wufei was in Heero's bed, fast asleep. He was spooning Heero from behind, arms possessively holding the smaller boy, and face buried in Heero's hair, obstructing any view of his face.

They slowly backed out of the room, careful not to disturb the sleeping boys. It may be immoral to some people, but anyone who could make Heero smile, even if only when he was sleeping, was to be welcomed with open arms. Watching Heero struggle with life since they first adopted him hurt the two siblings, as all their effort to heal him were all for naught. They just couldn't reach him. Hopefully, finally, Heero was finally starting to heal, because of the budding friendship, or because of something even more, like love.

Just please, they both prayed, let this turn out alright for their step-brother, Heero Yuy.

Break-kaerB

Heero sat beneath a large oak tree growing in the school yard. He glanced nervously around, suspicious of every person who walked nearby. He sighed, drawing his knees up.

Yesterday morning, he had woken up, smiling. No dreams tormented him, and he had slept through the night without waking up once. Wanting to hold onto the nice feeling of a restful night, he snuggled deeper into his covers, when he encountered an arm, that did not belong to him, wrapped around him. When he had turned to look behind him, Heero's breath stuck in his throat.

Chang Wufei, heartthrob and heartbreaker, was in his bed! With one of his legs thrown, almost possessively, over one of his!

Heero had closed his eyes, trying to think rationally, that there was a completely logical explanation why Wufei was in his bed. He knew there was, and once he snuck out of the bed, he would figure it out... But the warmth, and contentment, dragged him back to sleep. When he woke again, it was to the feeling that something was missing, and Heero had known, without looking, that Wufei was gone.

Now he was at school, avoiding Wufei. His face turned crimson just thinking about facing the Chinese male. So he packed his own lunch in order to avoid the cafeteria, and everybody else.

"I'm sure he is around here somewhere," Relena's voice drifted into Heero's ears, causing his head to snap up.

Cautiously, he peeked around the tree. Wufei, Relena, Duo, Quatre and Trowa were coming right at him! Panicked, Heero looked for a hiding place. The voices came closer to his tree. The tree! He could climb the tree! Hurriedly, Heero scrambled up the tree, hugging the trunk. Finding a branch strong enough to hold his weight, he settled down, watching the scene below him.

The ffive stopped under the tree, looking around for any sign of the elusive Heero.

"Dammit! We need to find him!" Duo threw his hands up. "Where the hell is he!"

"Relax, Duo! I am sure that we'll find him," Quatre soothed the distraught American. "There are not many places to hide."

Wufei smirked, leaning up against the rough bark of the tree. "If he doesn't want to be found, we won't come close to finding him."

High in the tree, Heero grinned. "Nope," he thought, "never find me!"

The group on the ground continued to bicker as Heero listened in, trying to figure out why they wanted him. Maybe Wufei-

No, he blushed, Wufei wasn't looking for him. Nope, nuh uh. Moving slightly, be brushed a twig loose, causing the little stick to fall. Horrified, Heero watched as it landed directly on Wufei's head. He held his breath.

Calmly, Wufei brushed the stick off, unnoticed by the others. Silently, Heero let his breath out.

"Look, we'll see Heero in the last two periods," Trowa spoke up, the voice of reason. "Why don't we ask him then?"

"What if he says no?" Quatre's eyes were wide.

"Why would he?" Duo demanded. "It's a honour to pose with us!"

Heero frowned. Pose?

"Well, I don't know," Relena sounded uncertain. "Heero's, well, very uncomfortable with his, um, body."

"Yeah, well, let's just ask him, eh?" Duo stretched, hands behind his head. "Maybe we can convince him to try at least once."

Trowa nodded. "Once won't hurt."

"But Tomothy would sure be pleased!" Quatre smiled at the thought.

"Well, let's ask." Wufei straightened up. "Hey, Heero?"

Heero froze. Does he know? Oh crap! Where could he hide now?

"How would you like to do something for me?" Wufei continued, smirking at the confused looks on his friends' faces. "It's really simple." He paused. "I need, want, you to be – a model with us."

Heero jerked upright, banging his head on another tree limb. Losing his grip, Heero made his way down to the earth, without the use of his hands.

"Ompf!" He landed hard on the ground, laying there with a stunned expression on his face. Model? They want him to model?

Wufei's face suddenly obscured Heero's vision, gazing down at him, concerned. He glared back.

"Yuy. Glad you could join us," Wufei smirked.

Heero waved an arm around. "My pleasure," he gasped, still fighting for the air that seemed to have abandoned him.

Chuckling softly, Wufei hooked Heero's arm and pulled him to his feet, steadying the winded boy.

"Heero Yuy!" Relena glared, her hands on her hips. "You mean that you were listening the entire time? And didn't let us know?"

Heero glared at her, and was about to say his favourite death threat, when he became aware of a pleasant sensation on his back. Concentrating, Heero realized that Wufie was slowly rubbing his back. He quickly lowered his head, trying to hide the the redness in his cheeks as he tried to move away from Wufei. He soon found out that he couldn't move, at least not without making a scene in front of the others. Wufei's arm, the one not occupied with his back, was around his waist in a very firm grip.

Not noticing the cause for Heero's distress, Relena assumed that Heero felt bad for deceiving her. "You should be ashamed! Really Heero, where are your manners?"

Heero shrugged, both at Relena and Wufei, answering her and trying to dislodge him. Wufei simply tightened his hold an lowering the hand on his back. Heero stilled. His back was now flush against Wufei's chest, with one of Wufei's hands trapped between them in a delicate spot. In other words, Wufei's hand was now massaging Heero's _very_ low back.

Heero's breath caught in his throat, as he desperately tried to stay calm. "It's okay," he thought, "I'll just, I'll just turn around, thank him for helping me and ask him kindly to let go." Of course, his definition of 'asking kindly' was to glare and threaten, but he wouldn't hit him. Maybe.

Calmer now that he had a plan, Heero turned around to tell Wufei to let go. But when he did turn around, it was to find that while he moved, Wufei did too, if only slightly. His hand had in fact, moved with Heero, so that it didn't have to let go of its treasure. Frowning, Heero was ready to read him the riot act when he noticed that Wufei's face _was. Right. There_. Heero blinked, trying to jerk free, but it was too late.

Wufei's lips came crashing down on Heero's, with almost bruising force. He heard, faintly, as if they were from far away, the others' startled exclamations. Then thought flitted to a far corner of Heero's mind as Wufei's tongue traced his lips, demanding entrance. When Heero kept his lips together, despite Wufei's wishes, Wufei slowly started to ease his hand even lower, but not down the leg. More like, following the curve of Heero's ass.

Wufei smiled into the kiss as Heero did exactly what he thought he would; Heero tried to move away from the hand and opened his mouth to yell at Wufei. Seizing the opportunity of Heero's dazed condition, Wufei maneuvered Heero around so that the two boys were completely facing eachother. Throughout it all, Wufei's mouth never left Heero's, tongue deep inside that warm cavern that now belonged to him.

Heero couldn't believe it. Wufei was kissing him again! His knees threatened to buckle from underneath him. Did Wufei even know what his kisses did to him? Well, maybe he'll just show him. Putting one hand behind Wufei's head, the other around his waist, Heero kissed back, forcing the alien tongue from his mouth, only to follow it back to its territory.

Suddenly, Heero was pulled away from Wufei. He stood, gasping for air, seeing black dots dancing in his vision. He began to slowly make out the scene surrounding him. Frowning, Heero realized that there was a crushing grip on his shoulders, bruising the skin beneath. Turning around, ready to give hell to whomever dared touch him, Heero opened his mouth.

And promptly closed it. The person was male, a very tall, very imposing man. Brown hair, elegant pose, arrogant facial expression. Who was he? Heero looked to Wufei, only to find him glaring at said man.

"Father," Wufei bit out through clenched teeth.

The man sighed. "Wufei. We need to talk." His voice was soft, smooth, and Heero could faintly smell the scent of roses.

Wufei lifted his chin, and crossed his arms. "Let him go."

The man smiled down at Heero, and released his grip. Heero quickly stepped away, towards his friends.

"I expect you both in my living room right after school," hr raised his face, smiling at a birds song, "with no dawdling."

And with that, he walked away, teenagers watching him as he left in a confident stride. He disappeared around a corner, and the teens all released the breath they were holding.

Heero shoved his hands into his pockets, uneasy with everyone's eyes on him, uneasy about the afternoon.

Wufei pulled Heero into a tight hug. "Hey, don't worry. He's always like that." They stood like that for a moment, before letting go.

"So, are you going to model with us?" Wufei asked Heero, starting to walk back to school. The others following behind.

"Yeah! You should!" Relena clapped her hands together. "Oh, think of the fun!"

"Not to mention that Tom would be happy." Everyone rolled their eyes at the blond. Always trying to please others.

Heero shrugged. "Why not?"

Break-kaerB

Thank you all for sticking with my for so long, and for all the love and reviews. And now I'm off, to go apartment searching, which really sucks when there is nothing out there. Oh well, wish me luck! And I hoped that you enjoyed the extra long chapter. I figured it would be a nice way of saying 'I'm sorry for taking so long.' lol

One more to go people. Look forward to it, and please tell me what you thought of this chapter.

Mistress Arts


End file.
